


yesterday was blue

by glass_icarus



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_icarus/pseuds/glass_icarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/scarvesnhats/">scarvesnhats</a> 2009, prompt <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/scarvesnhats/205195.html">day 5</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yesterday was blue

The sky is overcast, a fragmented grey that only appears before a thunderstorm. Sirius shivers, winding his scarf more tightly around his neck.

Remus is late. Remus is never late.

He gnaws at a knuckle, his stomach knotted with anxiety. There are things unspoken now, between them, and Sirius is afraid of the errands neither of them is allowed to talk about- of losing Remus, alone and far away, somewhere Sirius cannot follow; or worse, somewhere close to home and without his knowledge.

(There are other things Sirius is afraid of, things that he refuses to contemplate.)

"Sirius," Remus says, and Sirius whirls, gasping with relief.

"Moony!"

But Remus's face is drawn, thin, and there are dark circles under his eyes and fresh scars across his cheek. The knobs of his spine are painfully apparent against Sirius's fingers, even through the thick jumper Lily gave him last Christmas.

"_Moony_," Sirius says again.

"I'm fine," Remus whispers, his lips pale and chapped. He leans back with a faint smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes; the wind knifes between them, chilling Sirius's heart.

All around them, the leaves are falling, red and gold and rich burnt ochre, but looking at Remus, Sirius can only see blue: disappearing, like smoke, or the moon waning in the sky.

For the first time, Sirius does not kiss him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Familar and Strange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/87338) by [Mynuet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynuet/pseuds/Mynuet)




End file.
